The End of Fairytales
by Ms.Vynom
Summary: After Sookie choose neither Bill or him, Eric leaves Louisiana and returns 5 years later. What he returns to, not only surprises him but hurts him. Now he's torn on how to end this story in his life - all he knows is there won't be a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, I know I have tons of other stories. They're all in progress and not forgotten. **

**Now, this will be taking place after S4 - pretty much around right after Sookie leaves Bill's house. Let's pretend S4 ended there. Everything after that moment isn't implied or apart of my story. I'm also dabbling with the idea of SOME chapters being in Eric's POV - if they are, it will be indicated. With all that said, I hope you enjoy this interesting idea I came up with.**

* * *

Nothing _looked_ different. Hell - it was hard to believe 5 years had passed since he was last in Louisiana. He remember the night he had left as if it happened only a few hours ago. Sookie's eyes showed the pain he could feel in their bond as she decided her best path lie with neither him or Bill. So much hurt. After awhile he wasn't sure if it was purely her own he felt in himself. When that door closed behind her, he had already made up his mind. He recalled how Pam pleaded with him to stay and forget the 'breather'. He knew he wouldn't be able to and he knew his child knew the same. Sookie was more than a breather. More than a Faerie. In the five years he spent away from her, he had come to terms with that. She was, without a doubt, the love of his miserable, dead existence. Something he never imagined possible for himself.

It was 2am and Fangtasia was just let it's last patron out. The staff was completely new, minus one familiar face. His child stood tall, ordering the bouncer to check the perimeter for loitering vampires. Eric cocked a small grin as he walked toward them. It took seconds before the guard's eyes shifted to the approaching vampire and his fangs clicked into place. Pam turned on her heels to see what or who the bouncer was hissing at. She wasn't prepared for what her blue eyes drank in. She staggered slightly.

"E-Eric?" The Viking's grin grew as he stood only a few feet from them. A small smile started to form on Pam's face but was quickly switched with a angry pout. "What are you doing here?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"Is that anyway to greet your maker?" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow of her own.

"The last time I saw my maker, he was releasing me and ditching me." He could hear the pain that she still felt from what he had done 5 years prior. Another few minutes of silence held them before Pam's face softened and she smiled. "I was scared I would never see you again." He pulled Pam into his arms and held her as he had done so many times before, stroking her hair.

"You should've known better than that." Eric looked at the bouncer, who didn't stick around much longer. "Why don't we go inside?" She nodded as they headed inside. Eric took in the interior. Nothing really had changed - except new booths and a new bar. Ginger was busy putting bottles up on a shelf.

"Ginger, look who's back." Ginger turned and her eyes lit up at the sight of the one vampire she wanted more than anything.

"Oh my gosh! Eric! Look at you! It's been forever! Welcome back, boss." Eric chuckled.

"I'm not your boss." Pam glared at him.

"Like hell you're not. Don't tell me you're not staying, Eric."

"The office, Pamela." She stomped her feet slightly as she walked into the office, Eric following behind. He shut the door and stopped as he noticed his desk had been replaced with a newer one. It was nice - dark cherry wood.

"Eric, what's the deal? Are you just stopping by or are you finally over your tantrum?" He glared at her.

"It wasn't a tantrum and yes. I _am_ back."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I'm just not sure I want anyone to know that I'm back. Not yet, at least." Pam looked a bit confused.

"Who don't you want knowing, exactly?" He remained silent as he looked at Pam. He waited for it to click in her head but it never did.

"Sookie." The expression the now held Pam's face caused curiosity in Eric. "What is it?" Pam remained silent, looking away from Eric. "Pamela, tell me." She shook her head.

"I can't." Anger suddenly grasped him. What could she be hiding? What pain could reality offer him that he wasn't prepared for? He wasn't foolish to think Sookie would still be single and possible smitten by him any longer. In fact, he imagined she'd be married and a mother at least twice over by now.

"Tell me." He searched his child's face as she looked at him.

"Sookie's dead."


	2. Chapter 2

**I must say i adore the reactions and I've also noticed some faithful and devoted readings who have read and given this a chance and I want to thank you and everyone who reads ANY of my stories. Thank you for giving my art and writing a chance and thank you for motivating me and making me believe in my own work. You're all amazing and i love you all dearly!**

**Now...enjoy!**

* * *

Pam's words still echoed in his head. _'Sookie's dead.'_ After she had uttered them, he had to confirm them. He knew his child would never lie - at least, not about this. Not about Sookie. Now before his own eyes stood her house; once vibrate with life and encased in the smell of honeysuckle and the sun - he sniffed the air - was now gone. He held back the ball of pain that was beginning to grow as his hand reached for her front door, opening it. As he made his way inside, it became even more clear - she _really_ was gone. Assorted dry leaves from the seasons passed were scattered around. A few windows were boarded up and almost all her furniture was still there. He moved to the back of the family room and was greeted by the hidden entrance to _his_ room. He swallowed unnecessarily and continued walking through her home. He could swear it was only a few hours ago they had made love and she had given herself to him. Eric had managed to maintain his composure until he reached her bedroom. Upon entering it, he noted that seemed the most untouched by age - as if it was protected from her absence. On the still made bed laid her pale baby blue robe. A small smile spread on his face as he recalled the first time he watched her remove it from her body - the night he declared her his and she protested. A new thought evaded his mind as he realized that now, she truly could never belong to him. He picked up the robe and brought it to his face, taking her scent in. The scent was faint as it filled his nostrils and caused his tears to finally spill over. Eric dropped to his knees beside the bed, sobbing. Why did he leave? Why didn't he stay and fight for her? He cursed himself for being such a stubborn fool. He knew that in the end, without the protection of a vampire, she'd die.

Several minutes passed and his sobs slowed.

"Min söt fe, förlåt mig." (_My sweet fairy, forgive me._) He remained holding her robe to his face. He could still see her smile - something far more beautiful than the sun could ever hope to be. It was something that had gotten him through the past 5 years. Five years. Normally 5 years felt more like a minute to a vampire but without Sookie, it had felt longer than his thousand years alive. The next hour was no different as Eric laid in her bed, allowing what small hints of her scent remained to comfort him as he relived the best memories he had. He knew it couldn't bring her back - nothing could - but it offered him something and right now… something was better than nothing.

* * *

"Fuck." Ginger looked at Pam as she paced back and forth in the office.

"Why don't you just tell him the truth?" Pam finally stopped and stared holes into Ginger. "Or not."

"Of course I plan to tell him the truth. If I don't, he'll find out eventually I'm sure. Problem is _how_ do I go about telling him?" Suddenly it wasn't anger that held her face anymore. "What if he leaves again?" It wasn't the first time Ginger had seen Pam's tough girl facade melt under fear of losing Eric. She moved to the blonde vampire and gently hugged her. Of course Pam didn't reciprocate and just remained still, appreciating and welcoming the small comfort.

"I know you're afraid of him leaving but what will he do if _you_ don't tell him and he finds out some other way?" Pam looked down at the small human. She was right.

* * *

Eric walked closer to Bill's house. It showed signs of life which Eric was glad for. Bill wasn't his top choice but right now, he needed a familiar face. He knocked softly on the door and waited but after a few minutes, there was no reply. Concern swept Eric for a brief moment as he reached for the doorknob and found the door unlocked. He stepped inside and noted there were lit candles along the walls.

"Hello?" There was no reply. He sniffed the air. There was definitely a vampire in the house. Defensively, Eric's fangs click into as he proceeds up the stairs slowly. He notes all the doors are open except the one to the main bedroom and heads towards it slowly. As he reaches it, he stops for a moment and sniffs again, confirming his suspicion. Whoever was home - was in the room. Before he could reach for the handle, the door swung open and a shotgun was in his face. Eric hissed as he stood back and looked behind the gun as it's wielder. It was Jessica.

"Jessica?" She lowered the gun and looked at Eric for a moment before clicking her fangs back and smiling.

"Oh my goodness. Eric! I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." It was Eric's turn to tuck his fangs away as Jessica put the shotgun down and hugged Eric tightly. "It's been forever!" Eric's body stiffened under her embrace and she quickly remembered that he wasn't keen on affection and she let go, smiling sheepishly. "Sorry. So, when'd you get back?"

"Few days ago. So who exactly were you expecting and where's Bill?" Jess' smile faded at the mention of her maker and her eyes shifted to the ground as she bit her lower lip for a second.

"Uh...Bill's dead." Eric couldn't say he was honestly _hurt_ by the news but the reality of how much had changed was painful.

"I'm..I'm sorry." Jessica looked up at him, offering a small grateful smile. Her eyes were slightly tinted and Eric didn't want to ask about it anymore.

"It's fine. It's been two years now." He found himself swallowing. Two years - just like Sookie. Silence held Eric but Jess could read the questions in his eyes. "He was kille-" the sounds of a truck revving up in the driveway caught both of their attentions. Eric watched as Jessica must've realized who it was as she snatched the shotgun back up. "Son of a bitch just doesn't know when to quit."

"JESSICA!" Eric's head snapped toward the voice that called from outside. He knew it in an instant. Eric chose to utilize his vamp speed and made his way downstairs and out to the front. His guess was correct - it was Jason Stackhouse. Sookie's brother. Jason's eyes grew once he saw the Viking. "Holy shit...Northman. Is that you?" Eric's fangs clicked back into place. It was Jason alright but he wasn't how Eric remembered him. Jason laughed and clicked his own fangs back. "Welcome back to good ol' Bon Temps. Sorry things ain't quite how you remembered."

"I'll say." Jason laughed again and anger began to flair in Eric. Judging off of Jessica's demeanor and Jason's pigheadedness, he already could assume who killed Bill.

"Well, I'ma let you visit with your friends for now but we'll be seeing each other again real soon." Eric growled.

"Don't count on it, Stackhouse." Jason's grin was smug.

"Oh, I will Viking." Eric narrowed his eyes as he watched Jason start his truck up and speed off. Jason's choice of words echoed in his head - only a few people called him that and Jason definitely wasn't one.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya, I saw him with my own two eyes!" Jason looked at her. He knew that look. "I don't think it's smart if we start anything with him. You said it yourself! He's over a thousand years old and a million times stronger than us." She laughed.

"Older, yes. Stronger, yes...but not to _**me**_." Her smile spread. "_Never_ against** me**." Jason cocked an eyebrow as a small grin spread on his own mouth.

"What are you up to, Sook?" She stroked her hair and battered her eyes at Jason mockingly.

"Why whatever do you mean? I'm not up to anything. I'm just a bottle of sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle."


	3. Chapter 3

"I always knew Jason was a dick but as a vampire, he's just downright insane." Eric looked behind him at Jessica who had finally joined him, still holding the shotgun.

"Bullets won't kill him." She nodded.

"I know...I don't want him dead." He narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "I lost Bill, I don't want to lose Jason too. Least..not to the true death."

"But he killed your maker." Jessica looked at him puzzled for a moment, which quickly reflected in Eric's face. "I assumed by your defensive stance with him…" She shook her head.

"Jason didn't kill Bill - Sookie did." Eric remained silent, surprised by the new information. "You don't know...do you?" Silence held him. "Sookie's dead."

"I know that." She nodded. "She died during a robbery at Merlotte's."

"That's all you know though...isn't it?" He reluctantly nodded and watched as she sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment, obviously preparing herself for what she needed to tell him. "Bill was there. He decided to try to turn her. He fed her his blood and slept in the ground with her." She paused. "The next night, when she rose...she was -"

"Wait. When she rose?" Jessica nodded.

"Sookie's a vampire." Eric felt as if he had been hit with one of Sookie's Faery balls. Sookie _wasn't_ dead then - maybe by a mortals' standard but not by his. Part of him hating knowing Bill had been the one to share that conversion with her and even worse, part of him was now thankful he was dead. At least he wouldn't have to contest his maker's hold over Sookie. Eric began to smile.

"She's immortal then." Jessica instantly understood Eric's happiness - He was still in love with her and now he could be with her forever - or, so he thinks.

"Yes but Eric…" She shifted her eyes away from him for a moment. "She's not _Sookie_." Eric shook his head, ignoring the still child of a vampire before him. Eric imagined that Sookie might be a bit rough - being without a maker takes a toll on a newborn vampire as much as it would to an abandoned baby. He wasn't concerned about what teachings she may have picked up that he would have to correct - in fact, he considered the idea challenging and fun.

"Nonsense. Of course she's **Sookie**. She just needs guidance - she needs _me_." Jessica shook her head once more but before she could further protest, he was gone.

"Goddamnit Eric."

* * *

Eric moved in a way the instantly alarmed Ginger. He walked into the office, slamming the door behind him. Pam who was sitting at the desk slightly jumped and instantly stood up. Silence blanketed them as she stared into her maker's eyes. No bond was needed for her to know there was anger.

"You lied to me." He barely moved his lips as the words slipped from his gritted teeth. Pam swallowed, slightly nervous as it became clear that he had indeed found out about Sookie from someone else. She cursed Ginger for jinxing it.

"I didn't lie to you. I said she was dead and technically...she is." He zipped to her, shoving her against the wall, snarling. "Eric, I swear...I was going to tell you she was turned. I just didn't know how."

"WHY didn't you tell me last night? Why let me think she was completely gone? Why let me grieve for her!?" Pam stood silent for a moment.

"Because...she isn't the Sookie you remember." She was the second person to tell him that in the matter of an hour. He took a step back and glared at her. "She's..._nothing_ like you remember, Eric. The sweet, loving mortal that protected you _is_ dead. Sookie is possibly more ruthless than even you." That was a judgement Pam didn't make easy and Eric knew that. In her eyes, Eric was god or at least the closest thing to her. A knock on the door brought Eric's attention to it. "Come in." Ginger walked in and looked at Pam for a second before Eric.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but...Sookie's here and she's asking to speak with Eric." He looked at Pam for a moment who seemed almost worried. He nodded at Ginger.

"Send her in. Pam - give us privacy."

"Eric."

"You heard me." Reluctantly Pam left the office with Ginger and a few moments later, Sookie took their place. Eric was standing beside the desk as his eyes took her in. He had prepared himself for some twisted version of his beloved but what stood before him only pulled at his dead heart. She was wearing a white sundress. Her hair was down and her face...her eyes and smile. It was everything he remembered. Everything he missed.

"You really are back." Even her voice was as gentle and sweet as he recalled. He nodded and her smile grew. "Good. I missed you." He wanted to take her into his arms and make up for his absence but hesitance held him for a few minutes. She moved closer to him, remaining silent and waiting for his reaction. He closed the space between them and cup her face. He searched her eyes for the difference Pam and Jessica warned him about but he couldn't find it. The only difference he noted was the lack of warmth she once possessed but that's to be expected for any vampire. He slowly dragged a thumb over her lower lip, pressing slightly enough that her teeth trailed along his finger tip. "I take it you know already." He nodded again and watched as she parted her lips slightly and let her fangs click. After he study them for a few moments, he decided his next course of action. He leaned down and captures her lips with his own in a hungry kiss. He was beyond pleased when Sookie reciprocated his passion, throwing her arms around his neck. One hand quickly tangled itself in her silky hair while the other made little work of the zipper on the back of her dress. She only broke from his lips long enough to slip the halter top from her neck so that her loose dress would simply fall from her body to reveal no bra and white lace boyshorts. Eric drank in her body which hadn't changed in the slightest - after all, she had always been perfection before her immortality. Sookie smiled at him as her fingers and speed made quick work of his button up shirt. She took a moment to slide her hands over his firm chest, slightly dragging her nails as well. She moved to his pants and quickly brought them to his ankles, as well as on her knees. Sookie looked up at Eric and locked eyes as she brought her mouth to his eagerly waiting erection. At first she planted soft kisses all over before taking him entirely in her mouth in one slurp. Eric growled as his fangs clicked into place and he watched her work his cock masterfully with her mouth. Sookie had never given him a blowjob before so he wasn't sure if her talent was due was because of a vampire's lust or if she was always so skillful in her art - either way, he welcomed it. Her hands trailed along his thighs while her head continued to work his length. Part of him wanted to let it continue forever but his lust was too great to be sated by just a blowjob.

Five years he had craved her touch and he didn't want to waste time anymore. In a few swift motions, he cleared the desk of its contents and had switch places with Sookie, bending her over the polished wood. She allowed him to marvel at her body as he slowly removed her boy shorts and slapped her perky ass. She giggled. Ugh, her giggle. It melted his very core and vibrated through him like a song. She began to push herself up but Eric quickly grabbed a fistful of hair and slightly yanked her head back. He was even more pleased to see his actions were welcomed as a grin spread across her face. Effortlessly, Eric found her slick entrance and without another second of hesitation, plunged into her wetness. Moans quickly escaped Sookie's mouth as Eric began to thrust roughly behind her. The room filled with his growls, her moans and the sound of their flesh colliding over and over again. He honestly couldn't give a fuck who heard them - actually, he was giving a fuck **literally**.

"Mm Fuck me like the Viking you are." Eric wasn't sure if it was the build up or hear her call him out as the Viking he was but he happily obliged. He shifted into full vamp speed and force. Now the sound of the desk shifting under her body joined the symphony they were already orchestrating. Neither were sure it was another few minutes or a few hours but soon, Sookie began to feel her release approaching. She had to admit - Eric was _still_ the best fuck she'd ever have. She could recall how blissful she'd have been in their previous encounters - tonight was no different. A quick sharp pain on her shoulder grabbed her attention but the pleasure that followed instantly comforted her as Eric drank from her. It took only a few more seconds and her body became consume with a ripping orgasm and in the same breath, his name spilled from her mouth in a song of elation. The tightness of her release coupled with hearing her moan his name brought him over the edge and he roared her name as he thrusted into her, exploding. They remained consumed by their passing pleasure; Sookie still bent over the desk and Eric laid gently on top of her. In that moment, he could forget that it had been 5 years since he last made love to her or that she was a vampire now. Another few minutes passed before Eric stood and slipped back into his pants. Sookie also collected her clothes and redressed, remaining silent.

"I missed you, too." She laughed and smiled at him.

"That was sorta obvious." He grinned and pulled her into his arms, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry I left." Her smile dimmed slightly and she cleared her throat.

"It's the past and there's no point in dwelling anymore. Point is you're back and now we can be together. _Forever_." Nothing sounded sweeter to him but he still felt guilty - at least a bit.

"It's a shame I couldn't be the one who turned you." He noticed her demeanor change as she took a step back.

"Yeah, well. Doesn't matter." He reached to caress a cheek but she looked away.

"Sookie…" He wasn't sure what she was feeling. Any bond he was once nurturing died when her heart stopped beating. Now, he could only guess. She shifted her eyes to him.

"Bill is - _was_ - my maker. I killed him."

"I know." She cocked her eyebrow, obviously surprised that he knew. "You weren't in control of yourself or your thirst." Sookie laughed. It was a laugh Eric wasn't expecting.

"He was my maker - he could've chosen to command me to stop. He was weak and he deserved to die." He started to recall Pam and Jessica's words as he watched his once sweet Faery speak with the such coldness. "Because of him, my whole world changed. I lost everyone I loved and everything important to me and why? Because he _loved_ me." She scoffed. "You were right - Bill only ever loved himself and if I would've let him live...he would've finally gotten the one thing he's been after since the Queen sent him - me." She shook her head. "I couldn't let that happen."

"And Jason?" Slowly, she began to smile sweetly again.

"Jason's my brother and we always promised to be there for one another and now, we will." Eric decided it was best just to nod and not question her logic. truthfully, at the moment she seemed more insane than any psychopath history had documented. "And now you're back and we can pick up where we left off. I know I said that I didn't see the right path being you but that was before."

"Before what?"

"Before I was a vampire." He always knew that a big reason she had chosen neither that day was because above him or Bill, she loved her humanity the most but with it gone...He could see why she no longer found reason to fight their union. "Do you still love me, Eric?" He was surprised at the question - especially considering everything, it seemed rhetorical.

"Of course, I do. I've never stopped loving you once during these 5 years." Her smile grew as she leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Good because this is just the beginning." He looked at her puzzled for a moment but didn't give it much more thought as her lips captured his once again. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. All that mattered was Sookie - and keeping her.


	4. Chapter 4

**So many different wants andhopes for the direction of this story. I love seeing all the different reactions to this story - it's awesome. I'm a HUGE Sooric shipper and 99% of the time, i see a happy ending for them. With this story...I play with the other 1%. Now, I'm not saying I'm going to end this story in an unhappy manner but I do plan to keep you at a place where you can see it possibly going both ways until...well...until i just post that chapter that takes that sharper turn into either direction.**

**Again, enjoy and i look forward to the feedback!**

**PS - sorry for any typos, didn't really proof this that well.**

* * *

"Well lookie who's finally back." Sookie shot Jason a look as she walked into the living room of the cabin. She and Eric had holed up in the basement of Fangtasia for two days.

"Shut up."

"Someone's been getting it on." Sookie's stare shifted to Jasmine - Jason's flavor of the month. Her cocky smile faded when Sookie's brown eyes locked with her green ones. Although Sookie was only two years old, Jasmine was a baby compared to her - only 6 months. Jasmine looked to Jason, remaining silent.

"And what have you two been up to, hm? I imagine not a whole hell of a lot considering the only brains in this house was gone." Silence blanketed Jason and Jasmine as Sookie's soft yet firm voice pierced through them. Most vampires showed their dominance physically - Sookie didn't need to. She knew that Jason and Jasmine together couldn't figure out how to clap if you showed them.

"Uh…" Sookie looked at her brother. "We did pick up a new toy." Sookie's demeanor instantly shifted as she began to smile. It instantly broke the tension and Jasmine smiled as well. "Even a virgin." Sookie seemed surprised, but pleasantly so.

"Well, I guess you aren't that useless after all." Jason grinned, nodding.

"We even waited for you to have the first bite." Sookie's smile spread as her fangs clicked into place. Jason stood and began to lead Sookie upstairs to the guest bedroom of the cabin. Jason cracked the door open gently. In the dark room, Sookie could see a young girl asleep on the bed. She was clinging to a teddy bear - blissfully unaware of the monsters at the door. Sookie looked at Jason and stroked his cheek.

"Good work." He smiled at his sister as she turned her attention back to the young girl, her own smile growing and her fangs bared.

* * *

Pam stood by the door, looking at Eric as he looked through the books. A few more minutes of silence passed.

"Oh for fucks sake." Eric looked at his child, an eyebrow cocked. "What's going on with you and little miss crazy?" His look shifted into anger.

"What do you mean 'what's going on'? Is it not obvious that we're together?" It was Pam's turn to cock an eyebrow as she crossed her arms.

"Together? So you're a couple?" Eric nodded and Pam scoffed, shaking her head.

"What is your problem with Sookie?" She remained shaking her head for another few seconds.

"I told you - she's _not_ Sookie. Not the way you use to remember her."

"No shit. She's a vampire." Again, Pam shook her head.

"No, Eric. It's more than that." Eric waited. "Look, I know that I have no room to talk but Sookie's evil." Eric found his anger increasing rapidly. He loved Pam but he was honestly sick of hearing her talk down about the _only_ woman to ever capture his heart. "Ever since she turned - kids go missing." He looked at Pam, stunned. Was she accusing Sookie of kidnapping kids? "Not kid kids - like, young adult kids." Her narrowed his eyes. "Point is they go missing and a few weeks later, they're either found dead and drained or they're newborns." As Eric listened, not a single part of him even considered that Sookie would be behind something like that - he knew she was incapable of such coldness. "Humans have no evidence, other than the holes on the victims' necks. As for the newborns - they end up dead."

"How can you think Sookie would be behind something like that?" Pam remained silent. "Do you have proof?" She shook her head.

"Not physical but other vampires _have_ seen her. Hell, some have said she's bragged to 'em about it." Eric chuckled.

"Pamela, seriously. You shouldn't listen to every piece of gossip you hear." Pam was angry. She might have love to gossip and be a drama queen but he should've known her better to just waste his time with it if she didn't believe it herself.

"Another young girl was reported missing this morning." Eric grinned.

"Well then, it obviously_ couldn't_ be Sookie. You know she was with me for the past 48 hours." Silence once again held Pam. She didn't know what else to say - it was obvious to her that no matter what she said, he wasn't going to assume _anything _ill of his little Fairy princess. A knock on the door brought Eric's attention to it. He looked at Pam, who rolled her eyes and opened the door - it was Jessica. Pam smiled at her.

"Long time no see." Jessica laughed slightly and nodded. "Here to see Eric?" Again, she nodded. Pam stepped aside and motioned toward Eric. "I'll let you two talk." With that, Pam left and shut the door behind her. Eric smiled at Jessica as she waved.

"What can I do for ya?"

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night." He nodded.

"No need. I startled you, you had all right to be defensive." She nodded. "Might I ask _why_ you're being so defensive against Stackhouse?" Jessica hesitated at first.

"Jason and I had been dating for a little over a year before he was turned."

"Was he turned by force?"

"I don't know, honestly but..I think so. Jason never mentioned wanting to be a vampire. Infact, I assumed he valued his humanity as much as Sookie did. Either way, after he turned...He changed. It's like all the bad sides of Jason came out, ya know? He use to be arrogant and full of himself but since he turn - it's on a whole new level."

"Doesn't seem really reason enough to wield a shotgun against your boyfriend."

"I guess...It's just that I know it won't kill him." Eric chuckled.

"No, but it'll hurt like a bitch." Jessica smiled.

"Exactly."

"So, he's a new and improved asshole...that's all?" She shook her head.

"He wants me to join him and Sookie." Eric cocked an eyebrow. "They live together and usually nest with a few other vampires but they never last longer than a few weeks."

"_Other_ vampires?" For a moment, Eric imagined Sookie sleeping and letting other vampires feed from her and anger began to fill him. Jessica nodded.

"Young vampires. _Really_ young."

"Newborns?"

"Well, yeah but not just young in vampire age. They're always like 15 or 16. Oldest I've ever met was young guy who was 18." He quickly recalled Pam telling him of her suspicions. The anger he felt quickly shifted from jealousy anger to a sickened anger. Could Sookie actually be turning teens into newborns and killing them?

"Are you aware of how nests tend to operate?"

"A little. Bill had mentioned a bit about them - how they're usually primal and vicious vampires who only care about feeding and chaos."

"That pretty much sums it up but I can't see Jason or Sookie participating in such practices."

"I felt the same way but..I've been to their cabin in the woods here in Shreveport. It's like a vampire frat house. Parties and feedings."

"That's not the kind of person Sookie is." Jessica remained silent. Part of agreed. Sookie definitely _wasn't_ the kind of person to involve herself in that sort of scene - at least not while she was alive.

"I guess...it's just with all the rumors…" Eric narrowed his eyes at her. Apparently there was talk amongst vampires about the disappearances. "Look, I'm not trying to start trouble or anything. Maybe now with you back, things will get better." Jessica smiled, obviously trying to lighten the situation. "After all, you're the oldest vampire alive now. No one's dumb enough to miss with the great Eric Northman." For a moment, Jessica began to remember her newborn crush on Eric when she had first met him. He was everything her mother warned her about and she wanted it. Hell, she _still_ wanted him. She couldn't imagine any woman - alive or dead - who wouldn't.

"Well, I'm not sheriff anymore so I'm not sure any vampire will care." Jessica flashed him a flirty smile.

"You don't need a title to impose your will, Eric and you know it." Eric instantly picked up on the flirty tone of her voice as she batted her eyes at him. 5 years ago, he might've entertained her desires and indulged but that would've been pre-Sookie. "Anyone will do anything you tell them. I know I would." Eric thought for a moment, recalling everything Jessica had told him - about the young male vampire. He didn't take Jason as someone who would turn someone and _if_ Sookie and Jason were turning people - it was probably Sookie doing the turning. His anger fueled to jealousy once again. He felt torn. Part of him didn't want to entertain the idea of Sookie being so cruel and worse off...of her feeding off another guy and letting him feed from her. For five years, he had drank nothing but True Blood because he knew nothing could sate him the way she had and here she was just feeding off of someone she had not attachment to. He was hurt. "I guess I should get going. I don't want to bother you anymore than I already have." He watched as Jess walked to the door and opened it. His mind quickly made a decision. He grabbed her hand in his.

"Close the door."

* * *

Sookie walked into Fangtasia. She instantly noted Pam at the bar and walked over, smirking. She was dressed in a dark plum sundress, her hair curled. Pam's smile melted as she locked eyes with Sookie.

"Good evening, Pamela."

"What do you want, Sookie?" Sookie kept her smile.

"I'm having a good night, thank you for asking. I'm here for obvious reasons." Pam cocked an eyebrow. "Eric, duh." Pam didn't react. "Well, you did just pay me a week ago, so you're good for another 2 weeks." Pam's face tightened. "Anyhow, I should go in to see Eric." Suddenly Pam remembered that Eric hadn't quite finished his _visit_ with Jessica.

"Eric's in a meeting at the moment and can't be disturbed. Why don't you go kill something and come back later?"

"Don't tempt me." Pam felt disgust fill her. "I'll wait here." Panic now filled Pam as she wasn't sure how she was going to warn Eric about Sookie's presence. Nor would she get the time to figure it out as the door to the office opened and Jessica appeared in the door frame. She stopped and turned back to wave at someone - obviously Eric. Jessica shut the door and left, never noticing Sookie at the bar. Sookie felt her core begin to hum with a newfound anger. She dragged her hate filled gaze to Pam. "You fucking bitch." Before Pam could react, the office door opened once more and Eric emerged. He froze as he saw Sookie and instantly noticed her anger. She moved in a blur to him - locking eyes with him up close. Eric waited for whatever she planned to say but nothing came. After a few moment, she was gone. Eric moved his gaze to his child. He noticed something in her eyes - something rarely there - fear.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow. CLEARLY no one even cared for the insinuation of Eric and Jessica. First off - It IS and will remain a Sooric story but I cannot just write lemons and fluff - I'm sorry. Secondly, I know the kidnapping of a 15 yr old was a bit morbid, along with the stories of the others that have been kidnapped and such. Yes, it's dark..as hell... I won't ever write something that's just right out disgusting or anything that will trigger anyone. **

**For everyone who's surprised but still giving this story a chance - thank you. I am really enjoying writing something darker than my usual normal drama. With that - things will be more explained as the chapters come but if anyone needs me to clarify something or ya want any answer to something, feel free to msg me! **

**Now, go forth and enjoy!**

* * *

Three days had passed and Sookie hadn't bothered to reach out to Eric. He knew she was pissed and could only imagine what she assumed. He hated himself for reeling Jessica back in. Truthfully, he knew she wanted to have sex with him and with the fuzzy anger and jealousy filling him, he almost granted her wish but even in such a state - even though he was consumed with anger for Sookie's promiscuous behaviour - he couldn't. Instead he had only fed from her, which is why their visit wasn't that long to begin with. After Sookie had left, Pam had remained quiet, never bringing her up in a conversation. The past three days were like that. Until tonight. When Eric rose, he found Pam already in the office - she held the news paper up. The cover read '**Body confirmed as missing girl**.'

"It happened again." Eric looked at Pam, silently. "That girl that went missing a few days ago? Found. Drained and mutilated." his eyes widened slightly. "police don't know if it's vampires or some ritualistic nuts trying to pin it on vampires." Eye cocked an eyebrow.

"Why would they assume it was ritualistic?" Pam opened the paper and skimmed the article.

"Police suspicion no longer rests just on the Vampire community as these bizarre killings seem to be taking on a ritualistic theme. We believe that the suspects are deranged psychopaths who seem to enjoy history's dark past a little too much, as made evident by the senseless killing of Daisy Holk who was only 15." Eric didn't want to hear anymore. He needed to talk to Sookie. He had to know it wasn't her. He grabbed the phone from the desk and dialed a number quickly.

"Jessica." Pam looked at her maker. "You said you've been to Sookie and Jason's cabin before, correct?_ Where_ is it, exactly?" He listened for a few seconds before hanging up. He moved his gaze to Pam.

"Eric, don't do anything dumb."

"I'm not going to just believe that Sookie could be involved in something like _that_." Pam rolled her eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Eric. After everything, you're still going to believe that she's a bottle of sunshine?" His fangs clicked into place without a second thought and he growled. "I know you love her but for fucks sake."

"ENOUGH." Pam instantly fell silent as she watched Eric grab his leather jacket that was hanging up behind the door. "Like it or not, I love her."

"Is that why you cheated on her?" Pam couldn't register how fast Eric moved but her back was against the wall, with him inches from her face.

"I _did not_ sleep with Jessica. I drank from her and nothing more." Pam nodded slightly. "I _do_ love Sookie and _only_ Sookie and if she's mixed up in some bullshit, then I'm going to fucking straighten it out. I didn't return just to lose her all over again, do you understand?" Pam just nodded again and remained silent as she watched Eric leave. She shook her head slightly. Sookie was insane and she wasn't too sure Eric wasn't that far behind her.

* * *

It didn't take Eric too long to find the cabin, which wasn't too far from Fangtasia, actually. Outside, you couldn't guess it was inhabited by vampires. Beautiful flowers grew in abundance around it. He smiled. It was further proof that Sookie hadn't changed much past turning. He knew the flowers were her doing because they were foreign to Louisiana. They were Casablanca Lilies and Moon Flowers - they'd only ever bloom at night. He knelt down and ran his fingers over a blossomed Lily.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Eric's head snapped up. Sookie was standing a new feet from him, wearing a very simple white silk dress. He remained quiet as he watched her kneel down and plucked a lily, bringing it to her nose and smelling it. She closed her eyes for a second. "I'm sorry I stormed out the other night." She looked at him and he could feel himself warming up just from her gaze. "We're vampires and I know your needs." He looked confused for a moment. "I'm fine with you sleeping with other vampires, I guess." Eric zipped to her, kneeling beside her and kissing her as his hands cupped her face. He felt her hesitance as she kissed back.

"Sookie, _I'm_ sorry. I know it looked as if Jessica and I did something but we didn't. I swear on Godric." Sookie smiled, her eyes almost lighting up. "All I did was feed from her and I was wrong for that. Forgive me."

"Silly Viking, of course I do. I love you." He found himself smiling at her smile.

"I love you too, Sookie."

"So how did you find me?" His smile shifted into one of his signature grins and she rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You know all." He chuckled "Keep thinkin' that, mister." The last part was perfect for him to lead into _why_ he was there.

"Then tell me something I don't know."

"Like?"

"Like who's killing all these kids." Her face shifted and Eric noted it quickly. She seemed unhappy and a bit angry.

"And what makes you think I know that information, exactly?" He shrugged.

"It's something I don't know, so I thought maybe you might." She stood up and tossed the Lily to the ground.

"Bullshit Eric. Why don't you man up and just come out and say it?" He cocked an eyebrow as he also stood up. "You think I have something to do with it, don't you?"

"Why would I think that, Sookie?"

"Because everyone seems to. I was a freak as a human and even now, I'm apparently the town weirdo or in this case, killer." He searched her voice, trying to pick up on the authenticity of her hurt by that but nothing. He longed for her morality and their bond all of a sudden. He decided that even if she _was_ involved, he wasn't going to get anything out of by being a dick. He pulled her into his arms, even though she protested. He just held her against him, stroking her hair.

"I don't think you're a killer. I _know_ you're not. Nor do I believe you'd ever do something so cruel." She looked up at him, a tiny smile trying to form. He smiled warmly at her to offer comfort. "Yes...I did hear rumors but I never believed them."

"Then why bring it up?" He stood silent for a few minutes.

"I guess I just needed to hear you confirm it and I'm sorry for that." She smiled and nodded before resting her head against his chest. He remained there, stroking her hair and enjoying just her in his arms.

"Would you like to come inside?" She looked up at him and he nodded. He knew Jason would be there but he wanted to know who else - if anyone - was there as well. He followed her inside and was both surprised and not by the decor. It was very charming - very Sookie. Somethings from her grandmother's house had been brought there and it was clean. Spottless. He smiled as he took in further evidence that Sookie was still her old self. Jasmine descended down the stairs and stopped at the end, looking at Eric and Sookie with a smile. Eric looked at the young vampire. She was in her late teens; blonde hair like Sookie and emerald green eyes. "Eric, this is Jasmine. She is Jason's progeny." Eric cocked an eyebrow, surprised. Apparently, he was wrong. Jason _was_ capable of turning someone.

"Hi. Sookie's told me so much about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet the great Eric Northman." Eric laughed a bit.

"Forgive me but I'm not use to such celebrity." He shot Sookie a look and she just smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Told ya I'd be seeing you soon enough, huh Vikin'?" Everyone's attention was brought to Jason who joined Jasmine at the foot of the stairs. Sookie hissed at her brother, her fangs clicking into place instantly. "Sheesh, alright. Sorry. _Eric_." Jason looked at Sookie, giving her a face. "Touchy fanger."

"Mannerless leech." Eric cocked an eyebrow and Jasmine giggled.

"Don't mind them, they're always bickering." Jason scooped Jasmine into his arms.

"C'mon, let's give these two some time. Let's go look at that car you wanted." Jasmine's eyes lit up as Jason whisked her out the cabin. Sookie clicked her fangs back and smiled at Eric.

"I thought he had feelings for Jessica." Sookie's smile faded a bit at the mention of her.

"He does but they're going through problems. Plus, it isn't like that between him and Jasmine." Eric found that hard to believe. Almost all makers and their child conduct a sexual relationship at some point. It would just be natural to them.

"Sookie…" She looked at him. "If...If you were involved with _anything_, you'd tell me right?" Her smile widened slightly as she nodded.

"Of course but I'm a big girl and I can handle my own problems. More now than ever." He remained silent but smiled. "Why are you asking, Eric? Do you _really_ think I could be involved in the death of some young girl? I may be death and have my urges but I'm not a monster." He instantly felt guilt fill him. How could he ever think Sookie would be involved, indeed? He had witnessed first hand how selfless she was. She'd do anything she could to save someone - even when they didn't deserve it. "I haven't been the best vampire and I know that. I've made my mistakes but I could never be so cruel." Silence held them for a few minutes. "No matter what anyone thinks or says." He kissed her softly. The way he had when he had no memory.

"I know you'd never hurt anyone. Even when they're cruel, ruthless Vikings who've betrayed your trust many times over." She giggled.

"Yeah well, that Viking you're talkin' about redeemed himself along time ago and _many_ times over." She kissed his neck softly. "But, I wouldn't mind a little bit of making up right now." His kind smile shifted into a lust grin and he picked her up and zipped upstairs. She giggled as he stopped and waited for her to point to which of the three closed doors belong to her. As soon as she pointed, they were inside. The room was a smaller replica of the one at her Grandmother's - minus a fireplace. He laid her on the bed and slinked on top of her, kissing her neck and trailing to her lips. "Make love to me, Eric." He studied her face for a moment. Pam was crazy to think Sookie could be involved and he planned to prove Sookie's innocence to his child. He tilted his head a bit.

"Drink." She didn't wait for a second invitation as her fangs instantly clicked into place and her mouth latched to his cold skin. As her fangs pierced into him, a wave of pleasure washed over him and his eyes rolled back for a moment. In his haze, his eyes caught sight of someone in the rocking chair opposite of the bed. It was a brown teddy bear with green button eyes. As it struck Eric odd for her to have it, his mind was quickly fogged with the pleasure of her sucking. All he wanted to do was be consumed by her and that's exactly what he planned on doing.


End file.
